


Under the Desk

by marvelousfvcks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousfvcks/pseuds/marvelousfvcks
Summary: Steve Rogers is the living embodiment of the phrase ‘gentlemen in the streets, freak in the sheets’ but your beloved Captain doesn’t necessarily keep your fun strictly in bed, and chooses to do so on the day you have an important video call with Natasha.OR Dom!Steve gives the unsuspecting reader oral and makes her keep a poker face whilst talking to Nat





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey darlings, hope you enjoy!  
> Please kudos and comment if you do x

It was a relatively quiet day for the Avengers, leaving the majority of the team to their own devices. The only current mission was being completed by Nat and the main brunt of it was over: she just had to video call you to transfer the stolen information and that was all you had planned for the day.

You hadn’t seen Steve since this morning and what little you did see of him had only left you confused; he had a mischievous glint in his eye, one you were all to aware of - one that normally meant things were going to get very interesting in the most unexpected ways - but he had yet to make a move and he’d all but disappeared since you saw him at breakfast.

Shaking the thoughts of your star-spangled boyfriend from your head, you made your way to the board room to call Nat for the information. No sooner than a minute had you settled down at the desk, the call from Nat came through and the red-heads image took up the screen. You smiled at your friend but suddenly jumped when you felt two familiar hands travel up your legs. Ducking your head you are met with the sight of Steve crouched under the desk: his eyes gleaming with mirth and a sultry smirk plastered on his face.

You were about to ask him what he was doing when his eyes darkened and he put his finger to his lips. A small shiver ran down your spine as you realized what he was going to do to you. Whilst you were video calling Nat. Fuck.

As you got lost in your thoughts, weighing up the pros and cons, the sound of Nat calling your name snapped your attention back to her.

“Y/N, are you ok? You look a little distressed?” her brow creased with concern.

You smiled at her, shaking your head in a hope to relieve some of the evident tension in your muscles at the nervousness you felt.

“Yeah Nat, I’m fine. Just got stomach cramp is all” you lied through clenched teeth, forcing a smile when you felt Steve breathlessly chuckle against the skin of your inner thigh - his hands returning to lightly trace patterns, making your desire start to over power the fear of Nat figuring out what was really happening. God knows she’d never let me live this down.

Nat raised a brow at your excuse but continued on with the meeting, giving you all the information you needed to transfer the information to the Avengers database.

Meanwhile Steve’s hands began to wander up your legs, spreading them apart as he did and placing kisses up the increasingly exposed skin of your thighs, biting them softly at random intervals.

Focusing on Nat’s words and your own work became increasingly more difficult when Steve began to mouth at you through the thin, damp, material of your underwear. You swallowed the cry that was dying to be let out at the action but it wasn’t enough to stop Nat from noticing your sudden jumpy behavior and tense muscles and you cursed Steve under your breath as you felt him smirk against your clothed core.

“Are you sure you’re ok, Y/N?” Nat’s concerned voice cut through the fog of your arousal and causes you to snap your head back to the screen but, of course, Steve chose this exact moment to rip your panties apart - the violent action and direct hit of Steve’s breath on your dripping core causing you to let put a whiny gasp.

“Y-Yeah Nat, I just - Jesus - these stomach cramps are, ah, killing me.”

Your lip trembling as you tried to remain composed but that was becoming increasingly more difficult to do whilst Steve’s sinful mouth went back to suckling on your lower lips. You risked casting a glance down to Steve and were met with a pair of blazing blue eyes staring at you in lust and something else, challenge.

He wants you to slip up, let Nat know what he’s doing to you. Kinky fucker.

You furrowed your brows as you saw him smirk against your glistening wet skin and your eyes widened as he started to suck on your sensitive bundle of nerves, tongue lapping around it and pulling it into his warm mouth. Your body tensed at the shock of his actions, your hips automatically bucking against his mouth and you couldn’t help letting the moan past your lips, trying to mask it as a moan of pain rather than pleasure.

Looking at the screen, you could make at through the haze of your arousal and building climax that the files had all successfully been transferred. That, and Nat was giving you a weird look, part concern and just a slight glimmer of humor.

Fuck fuck shit fuck she’s on to me.

“Nat the files have, ugh, transferred so I’m gonna h-head to my room to - agh - lie down, okbye”

You didn’t even give her chance to reply before you turned the computer off, finally releasing the pent up groans from Steve’s actions on your sensitive pussy. As you pushed away from the desk, Steve came up for air giving you the cockiest shit-eating grin you have ever seen him wear. Your glare only caused him to chuckle at you.

“You can’t tell me you weren’t enjoying it Doll, I could feel how much you were enjoying yourself. Fuck, do you like that dirty girl, like getting off whilst people watch you. Shit pretty baby, your so wet, bet you would have cum right on camera like the dirty little slut you are” Steve’s filthy mouth was turning you on in more ways than one, his dirty-talk only spurred your arousal on more: having you keening for his touch, wishing him to grant you your release. Something you knew he wouldn’t grant you without his express permission.

Steve’s talented tongue went back to work, circling your sensitive clit and flicking against it causing you to whimper and buck your hips against his mouth. His chuckle sent shock-waves of pleasure through you; your hands grasping a death-like grip on the arms of your chair, your head falling forward in pleasure - meeting Steve’s humored, lust-filled stare. Just as your orgasm was building, Steve removed his mouth from suckling on the bundle of sensitive nerves and pressed soft kisses on the soft skin of your thighs.

“Come on baby-girl,you know what I want. Wanna hear your pretty little begs. God you need it so bad, don’t you pretty baby? Mmm You’re dripping all on the floor Y/N, just ask for what you need Doll” Steve’s voice was raspy against your skin, only serving to drive you crazier with lust to the point it was nearly painful. The small nip he gave to the skin of your thigh was your undoing.

“SteveSteveSteve, please PLEASE let me cum, oh fuck, please! Daddy please, I need to cum” Your incoherent plea fell from your lips in a jumble of words but you had said the magic word to get Steve to do exactly what you wanted. Daddy. 

Steve Roger’s greatest weakness and biggest kink.

The growl that left his lips was pure pornography and his lips once again went to work on your already over-sensitive pussy. The cry that left your lips only served to spur him on more and he pushed one thick digit into your dripping core, curling inside and causing you to moan unashamedly. That was all the encouragement Steve needed to add another finger inside and curl them against your g-spot. He kept pulsing his fingers causing shock-waves of pleasure through you whilst suckling on your clit - the combination was driving you insane and you could feel your orgasm was building at an alarming rate.

It’s intensity was bigger than ever before, having been denied twice before, and it peaked before you even had a chance to grasp what was going on. You writhed against his face and he made no attempt to stop you, letting you ride out your orgasm on his face whilst he brought you down gently.

When he pulled away, his mouth and chin was covered with your juices and a smug grin pulled at his lips. He stroked his hands up and down your thighs to help bring you back down and all you could was pant after the intensity of it all.

“Wow” you muttered under your breathe. His deep chuckle sent a soft smile to your face.

“You sir, are one kinky fucker”

“You complaining, Baby-girl?” he whispered against the skin of your neck, encasing you in his arms.

“God no, daddy”


	2. Part 2

It was weeks before you were able to put your plan of revenge into action.

You hadn’t immediately felt any need for revenge - I mean for Christ’s sake you did have a pretty great time - but when Nat returned from a mission with a smirk and began her teasing, Steve’s smug grin only managed to make your face redder. You should have known that the master assassin would figure out what actually happened.

The relentless teasing was what drove your desire for revenge, Steve was going to get a taste of his own medicine, you’d make sure of that. The perfect opportunity presented itself when you heard about the meeting Steve and Tony were planning on having a meeting in Steve’s office regarding any upgrades the team may need.

Perfect.

Steve’s desk was large and had a back panel which would be ideal for hiding you from Tony but splendid at giving you access to Steve. They were supposed to meet in here in 5 minutes which gave you plenty of time to get comfortable on the floor, resting your knees on a padded cushion.

Who knows how long this damn meeting will last.Or Steve for that matter.

Your thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and the voices of Steve and Tony entering the room, already engaged in conversation regarding the teams upgrades.

You heard the chair behind you scrap back as Tony took a seat and Steve’s feet came into view as he took his seat behind his desk, legs slightly spread as always - just enough room for you to crawl into place. You let the conversation continue to the point where he’d have no chance to escape: not without Tony being incredibly suspicious of Steve’s seemingly abrupt behavior.

In the midst of one of Tony’s plans to upgrade the quinjet you slowly ran your hands up Steve’s thighs, making his head snap down to meet your own staring up from between his parted legs. The look of feigned innocence on your face did nothing to fool him as he could see the sinful glint in your eyes, causing his own to darken and his jaw to clench in arousal.

His head snapped forward when Tony stood from his chair to pace around the room as he spoke about all the modifications he was planning to make. Typical Tony, can never keep still.

Steve tucked his chair further under the desk without sparing you a second glance, you knew why he was doing this: it hid you better from Tony’s new vantage point and gave you silent encouragement to continue with your plan. You wasted no time in undoing the button and zipper on Steve’s jeans - thankful that he was forgoing a belt today - and took out his semi-hard cock from his boxers.

You knew that the idea of this would get Steve excited and the evidence was in your hand. You pumped him a few times, using the pre-cum leaking from his tip as lubricant, as he became fully erect in your hand - twitching veins begging for your mouth to attach itself on him.

Steve Rogers turned on was a sight to behold, one you reveled in frequently: his thick, hard cock straining to his stomach, the head an angry-red leaking pre-cum, the prominent vein on the underside of his cock twitching. It was enough to have you watering at the mouth.

You could see Steve grip the arms of his chair in anticipation and you decided to cut his torture short for the both of you. You take the tip of him into your mouth and bask in the sharp intake of breathe Steve takes, trying so hard to swallow the guttural moan building deep in his chest - very aware that Tony is only a few feet away from where you have his dick in your mouth.

You slowly suck on the tip of him before moving down his cock to lick from base to tip causing Steve to jump in his seat - his hands itching to wrap themselves in your hair and fuck himself into your mouth. 

“You ok there, Cap?” Steve’s twitching had not gone unnoticed by Tony and he had stopped his rambling about jet modifications to give Steve a once-over, a look of concern etched upon his face.

Oh how the tables have turned.

You chuckled silently around Steve’s cock - the vibrations only adding to his arousal - as you heard him struggle to think of an explanation for his seemingly strange behavior.

“Y-Yeah Tony, I’m fine, just got a chill is all” you could hear the strain in Steve’s voice, knowing how hard it was for him to keep his composure. You could picture the way his jaw would clench and the muscles in his neck would strain as he tried so hard to give the impression you weren’t currently under the desk, sucking his dick like a fucking lollipop.

The chair that Tony was previously sitting on was once again filled by him as he changed the topic of conversation to the party he has planning for that - too busy getting into the details of his latest soiree to give Steve’s peculiar behavior a second thought.

You worked his cock over with your mouth, enough to keep him hard and desperate but no way near enough to push him over the edge. This was payback after all.

Steve’s soft panting and tensing muscles were all the indication you needed to tell you that he was he getting impatient at being refused his release. You decided to tease him further by taking his balls out and softly playing with them as you lazily kitten licked the tip of his cock. The sound of wood splitting distracted you from your ministrations and you looked to your left to see that Steve’s strong hands had broken the arm of his chair under his grasp - you smirked at the small victory of having him lose himself like that under your actions alone.

“Tony, can we continue this later? I kinda have somewhere to be right now” you were impressed at how well he was able to appear composed but you knew better - the gravely tone of his voice was evidence of his lust and the deep timbre was indication that you were gonna be in so much trouble the minute Tony left the room.

“Huh? Oh yeah, yeah sure Cap, I’ll see you later. Gotta get sorted on the finishing touches to this party anyway.” Tony replied, already distracted by the plans for his over exaggerate party.

The sound of retreating feet and the door finally closing, leaving you and Steve alone, send sparks of electricity through the air. The second the door closed behind Tony, Steve was pushing away from the desk and glaring down to your face; his eyes alight with desire, pupils blown until only a small ring of baby blue could be seen.

“You’ve been a naughty girl, pretty baby, fuck sucking my cock so good whilst he was just sittin’ there. God, you’re such a pretty little cock-slut, aren’t you?” If you weren’t wet before, the low growl of Steve’s voice soaked your panties to the point you were certain you were dripping on the floor.

You mewled at his words, knowing the power you had over him had dissolved and Steve was once again in control of you: “Yes daddy, please. I wanna be your good girl, please!”

You were well-aware you were whining but you couldn’t care less, you just wanted to get your mouth back on Steve and have him finish down your throat. Steve’s throaty chuckle broke you away from your fantasies, his hands gently stroking through your hair prompting you to keen into his touch - eyes locked on his, refusing to look away, even for a second.

“Doll if you want to suck daddy’s big cock, you gotta beg for it.” The dark tone of Steve’s voice caused you to moan and you more than happily complied. 

“Please, please Daddy! I’ll be so good for you, wanna feel your fat cock down my throat, want you to use me. Fuck Daddy. Please, I need you to fuck my mouth I-”

“Shh Princess” Steve cut off your begging, “Go ahead.”

That was all you needed. Your mouth went back to his dick, taking him in as far as you could and using your hand on the rest; your tongue tracing the vein on the underside of his cock and up the sensitive spot under his head with every bob of your head. Steve’s hands remained entwined in your hair, gently guiding your head up and down his shaft. For now.

You removed your hand from the bottom of Steve’s cock and relaxed your throat, forcing your head down until your nose brushed against the curls on his pelvis. Once you’d relaxed enough to prevent your gag reflex, his cock buried down your throat; you swallowed around him, a sharp hiss falling from his bitten lips, and you knew you had him.

Steve’s grip in your hair tightened as he raised your head up and down his cock, taking full control of your movements - releasing animalistic grunts when you sucked your cheeks together and worked your tongue over him. His hips started to thrust into your mouth the closer he got to cumming and you moved one hand down to play with his balls, wanting him to fall over the edge. There was truly no greater sight than Steve Rogers when he climaxed.

“Fuck Doll -ungh - Fuck baby, s-so good for Daddy. Just like that princess, fuuck, you look so fucking pretty with a mouth full of my cock.”

His filthy mouth reminded you of your own arousal and you moaned around him, the vibrations jolting through his over-sensitive dick, making his hips buck faster into your eager mouth.

“Fuckfuckfuck Y/N, I’m gonna cum pretty baby, I’m gon-”

This time it was you who cut him off, using everything you had against him; moaning around him, sucking your cheeks in, and pushing your tongue against the sensitive spot on the underside of his leaking head.

Steve held your head in placed as he finally subdued to his orgasm, his thick cum spurting out down your throat as you eagerly swallowed everything he gave you. His hips bucked as he let out a carnal moan and fuck if that wasn’t the sexiest thing you have ever heard.

You licked him clean as he came down from his high, his deep pants the only sound that could be heard in the now silent office. As his breathing returned to normal, Steve opened his eyes - still blazing - and you knew this was far from over.

“C’mere pretty baby” his voice was serene as he patted his thigh, a silent invitation for you to join him.

As you crawled out from under the desk, Steve slipped his softening cock back into his trousers and you moved to sit on his lap. He pulled you closer to him and placed soft kisses along your neck, making you melt against his embrace.

“Wanna tell me what that was about, baby-girl?” You felt him smirk against the soft skin of your neck.

A smirk of your own made its way to your lips: “Revenge is sweet, daddy.”

Steve’s large hand slowly crept up your leg until it was stroking the wet patch on your panties, the evidence of your arousal caused Steve’s smirk to widen and he nipped at your neck.

“Looks like someone enjoyed themselves, but don’t be thinking your getting away with this pretty-baby”

You turned to look at him with a quizzical brow but before you could ask what he meant his lips were pressed against yours in a heated kiss that left you breathless.

“Don’t forget about Tony’s party tonight baby.” And with that Steve was removing you from his lap and walking to the door, only turning to give you a devious smirk and a wink before he waltzed out of the door.

You groaned as you realized he was planning on dragging out your punishment to the party tonight, meaning your orgasm was going to be delayed even longer. Fantastic.


	3. Part 3

You spent the remainder of the day in your room, avoiding Steve after that little show in his office, being painfully aroused. If he was just gonna leave you like that then fine, you were gonna make him work for it just as much tonight at the party. Getting ready, you decided to pull out all the stops: perfecting your hair, coating your lips in your favorite red lipstick (the one you knew made Steve crazy), and slipped on the little black dress. It hugged all your curves and left nothing to the imagination; the material was soft against your skin and beckoned people around you to see for themselves just how soft it was. Steve didn’t stand a chance.

By the time you made it to the party it was already in full swing: the loud music was filling the room, drinks were flowing, bodies were grinding, and Steve was propped up against the bar talking to Sam and Bucky. His eyes met yours as you walked through the door and you reveled in the way his jaw clenched as his eyes shamelessly roamed over your body before returning to yours.

You smirked at him as you walked further into the party but surprised him by walking straight to Nat, not him as he expected you to do. You could feel his eyes burning into you as you greeted them: “Hey guys! You both look amazing as usual”

“Why hello to you too, someones trying to make something happen tonight” You knew Nat would see straight through your plans, you also knew that she would be so down to help you out. What are best friends for, after all?

You sent her a smirk as the only response and surveyed the room, watching as Wanda tried to dance with Vision (poor boy had no clue what he was doing), Clint and Pietro were playing pool, Thor was off telling battle stories, Tony was sweeping through the floor - ever the attentive host, and Steve was exactly where he was when you walked in; leaning against the bar but this time with a death grip on his bottle and his fiery gaze not moving from your form. Oh Daddy, I haven’t even started.

You and Nat kept talking, you indulging her on your plan to make Steve squirm, until the distinctive sounds of the Pussycat dolls blared from the speaker and you each sent each other the same look, let’s give him hell.

You giggled as Nat pulled you to the dance floor as the beginning lyrics of ‘Buttons’ flowed through the air. The multiple bodies already on the dance-floor making way for you and Nat to be added into the throng of grinding. At the start it was just you and Nat dancing with each other, your back was to her chest as she ran her hands up your sides, you sent a wink to Steve and watched as he visibly gulped at your actions.

Steve was no longer what you were focused on as a man made himself known to you in the crowd. He had a swagger in his walk and a cocky grin adorned his face. Perfect.

The mystery man appraised you before asking if you wanted to dance with him; turning to Nat, she gave you a wink before moving on to dance with others on the dance floor - leaving you and mystery man to it. He pulled you close to him, you wrapping your arms around his neck to play with the hair at he nape of his neck as you began to dance against each other, your hips moving in sync with each other. You could feel the heat and intensity of Steve’s glare on your back and smirked to yourself: I can do much better than this Captain, just you wait.

Mystery man (whose name you didn’t even bother remembering) murmured some flirty remark into your ear, his lips brushing the outer shell - an action you knew Steve had seen considering he was watching you like a hawk. You turned in mystery man’s arms so that your ass was pressed firmly against his crotch and slung one arm around his neck to bring him closer to you. His lips ghosted your neck as you finally looked up to lock eyes with Steve; you sent him a coy smile and the dam finally breaks.

His chair nearly falls backwards with the force of which he stands, shocking both Sam and Bucky until they see where Steve is practically marching towards, their shocked expressions turning into raised eyebrows and smirks as they can see what was about to unfold before them. Steve stormed over to the two of you, the crowd parting upon seeing the royally pissed off expression adorning Steve’s face: he came to a stop in front of you, snarling at the man behind you in warning to back off - which he did without hesitation - and grabbed you hand, tugging you towards the elevator. You turned as you were being dragged away and caught the eye of Nat, still on the dance floor, sending her a wink as she laughed at your retreating forms.

Steve pushed you into the elevator, your back hitting the wall as he grunted FRIDAY to take you to his room, all the while his searing gaze didn’t leave your form that was shaking in anticipation. You breathed out his name and he was on you in and instant, ruthlessly pushing you into the wall whilst his lips attacked yours in a bruising kiss. His hands gripped your thighs: yanking you around his waist and you knew from the biting pain that there would be marks, the first of many you would gain tonight. His lips moved from yours, trailing down your jaw to suck on your neck. Throwing your head back you let out a mewl as he starting to urge his hips into yours; the hardened cock trapped within the denim confines of his jeans creating a delicious friction against your slick cunt.

By the time the elevator stopped at Steve’s floor, you were delirious with arousal; your head buried in his neck, arms tightly wound around his broad shoulders, your hips bucking against his on their own accord. Steve threw you on the bed, you landing with a bounce at the sheer force, and stood at the end of the bed - eyes wandering over your disheveled form, laid out and desperate for his touch.

“What do you think you were playing at, Baby girl?” The deadly tone of his voice sent a shiver down your spine and you knew he was going to be merciless with you. Before you could answer, he abruptly pulled you by your ankles down the bed and began removing you clothes with an inhuman speed - leaving you bare before him.

The brutal actions only added to your lust and you moaned wantonly. Steve chuckled down at you: “Oh no Doll, you ain’t getting off that easily. You think you can just let another man touch you and get away with it? Nu-uh Princess, Daddy’s gotta punish you for that.”

“Yes, Daddy” you could only croak in response, your mouth scratchy dry and he hadn’t even done anything yet. He flipped you onto your stomach, knowing that any exhibition of his super strength was a turn on for you, and ran his large hands up and down your sides before settling on your plump ass, massaging the soft skin causing you to push yourself further back into him.

“Tell me what you did wrong Kitten” His demand was soft but you could hear the edge in his voice, a warning that if you were to disobey him or sass him as you sometimes did he would not be forgiving. Fuck you loved how dominating he could be.

“I-I teased you, danced with another man, let him touch m-” You were cut short by the squeak that left your mouth as his palm gave a resounding smack against your ass. Steve leaned over you, his chest pressed against your back, the soft material of his shirt reminding you he was still fully dressed. His lips brushed against your ear as he whispered darkly: “Who do you belong to Kitten?”

Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as you felt a fresh wave of arousal hit you, you pushed your hips back against his and practically whimpered for him: “You daddy, only you, I Promise!”

You didn’t give a fuck at how desperate you sounded, you had been worked up all day thanks to that stunt in his office. Steve moved off of you and resumed kneeling behind you: his hands returning you your ass, soothing the stink before sending another smack against your skin, taking profound joy from watching the skin bounce against the force and the marks that were left there.

“Hm, I think you may need reminding Baby-Doll”

30 spanks later and your ass was cherry red and a pleasurable sting was very present on your abused skin. Soft pants could be heard coming from Steve and you knew it was from his intense arousal - Steve had more stamina than anyone you had ever met. God bless that super solider serum.

His lips ghosted over your back to calm you down after your punishment and you let out contended sighs at the action. He moved to sit on the bed, pulling you down to straddle his thigh, his arms pulling you close to his chest. He nibbled on your neck as you pulled your fingers through his hair, before he looked up at you through half-lidded eyes full of longing.

“Your gonna do one more thing for me baby-girl, your gonna ride my thigh like the desperate little slut you are and cum all over my leg, can you do that for Daddy?” He hummed against your neck, you could feel his words rumble deep in his chest.

You nodded weakly at him, wanting nothing more than for him to fuck you at that moment but knowing that’s why he was doing this. You re-positioned on his thigh, opening your legs wider to get better access to your dripping pussy and began grinding down on his thigh. You whimpered at the harsh denim creating a beautiful friction on your swollen clit and began to move against him faster. Throwing your head back, your moans fell unrestricted from your lips, as you pushed yourself harder against your Steve’s thigh feeling the unmistakable coil building in your stomach. You knew you couldn’t cum without Steve’s permission and so you begged like you life depended on it: “Daddy please-Please-so close, please let me cum. Fuck daddy ah!”

The deep groan that fell from Steve’s lips only tightened the coil and he pulled your head so you rested your forehead against his: “Cum for me”

His demand was joined by him clenching his thigh beneath you, only adding to the unbearable friction, your orgasm finally washing over you and spreading through every nerve in your body. Steve helped you through it until the pleasure finally died down and you collapsed weakly in his arms, panting heavily.

Steve chuckled at your wrecked state and pressed a soft kiss to your forehead. “Think you can go again baby?”

You laughed softly and nodded at him, the smirk that graced his face causing your desire to return once again. Pushing you to lay on your back, Steve stripped of his clothes and crawled between your open legs, his arms holding his weight beside your head. Lips lightly grazing over your skin as he worked his way up from your chest to capture your own lips in a searing kiss. Your nails clawed at the skin on his bag in an attempt to ground yourself, hips rising to met his, his painfully hard cock gliding between your glistening folds. Steve’s head rested on your shoulder as you both moaned at the long-awaited contact. A slight nip on your tender skin caused you to focus on him once more: “Who do you belong to Kitten?” His voice was a soft growl.

You gently nibbled on his bottom lip before you answered, lips brushing against his own as you spoke: “You, daddy.”

Steve’s resolve finally broke, his hips snapping into yours and his thick cock filling you with one strong thrust of his hips. One of his hands moved down to grab at your leg with bruising strength whilst lifting it to hitch around is hip: helping to make his powerful thrusts more coordinated, striking deep within you with each snap of his hips. The sounds that filled the room were pornographic: Steve’s carnal grunts, your own euphoric cries, the exquisite sound of wet skin slapping against skin, the bed frame hitting the wall and the mattress crying in protest of Steve’s ravenous actions. It was a symphony of sin and music to your ears.

Steve’s hot breath on your ear drew you back to reality and his raw voice sent a shiver down your spin: “Tell me you’re close Kitten”

You couldn’t form words, the unadulterated moans falling from your mouth refusing to be stopped. You could only nod your head profusely in answer to him. Steve moved the hand that was gripping your thigh down to the apex of your legs and began rubbing fast circles on your swollen, sensitive clit - each swipe of his finger sending a jolt of pleasure coursing through you, causing you to writhe beneath him: the sight making him smirk, smug that he was the sole cause of your satisfaction.

With one final delirious sob, your orgasm ripped through you violently, your limbs thrashing on the bed with the ecstasy running through your veins. The vice grip your walls took on Steve’s cock was the final push he needed to succumb to his own pleasure, the muscles defining his body going rigid as he let out what could only be described as a growl: his cock pumping into you a few final times as your contracting walls milked his cum from him.

He collapsed on top of you, the one arm still by your head keeping all his weight from crushing you but you found comfort in the closeness. Not a word was exchanged between the both of you as you each came down from your profound orgasms. Steve’s head rested against your neck, his deep breathes tickling your skin as you traced shapes on his back to calm both of you down. The deafening silence of the room made you realism just how loud you two had been in your activities, possibly loud enough to be heard over the loud music and buzz of the party a few floors below.

The idea made you chuckle and Steve raised his head to look at you, a soft smile on his face and his eyes shinning with adoration. He moved to lay down beside you and pulled you into a tight embrace, your head resting against his chest.

“Hey doll, you ok?” His voice was deep with sleep now, the rumble still felt in his chest.

You giggled at his concern: “I am after that, I should tease you more often.”

A soft slap was delivered to your ass: “You wouldn’t dare baby-girl.”

Looking up at Steve, you pressed a gentle kiss to his lips: “I’m yours, only yours. I love you Steve.”

You readjusted yourself to get comfy in Steve’s embrace, his hold on your tightening as the tiredness of your body pulled you into sleep.

“I love you too, Y/N”

Fini


End file.
